


Friends are forever

by Malum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Everything is friendship, Gen, Nobody is dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael kind of hates this. He hates feeling like he's been replaced by Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends are forever

“Hey Mikes, I’m going to hang out with Luke after School today” Calum stated sitting down at the lunch table, the blonde in discussion following behind. Michael frowned, he and Calum were supposed to hang out today.  
“Have fun, I need to go work on a project” Michael muttered getting up and walking out of the lunchroom. Truth be told he didn’t have a project to work on he just didnt want to be around Calum and Luke. He didn’t hate Luke anymore so Calum had taken to hanging out with the boy all the time. It made Michael feel like shit, he knew he was losing his best fiend to Luke. Michael knew he didn’t have many friends, he had always just considered Calum to be the only friend he needed. That clearly wasn’t the case anymore, Luke was Calum’s best friend now.   
The bell rung and Michael stood up hands shaking slightly. He knew he didn’t have any reason to be scared, he just was. Calum would normally help considering he knew Michael’s fears but now Calum was with Luke and Michael was alone. Tears started to build up in his eyes and he willed them to go away but not before hearing a laugh. “Aw, Did your boyfiend break up with you” Dan, your average meathead jock sneeed. Michael didn’t say anything and Dan continued. “It’s your fault you stupid fag, maybe if you wern’t so damn clingy he might like you” Dan smirked before pushing Michael and walking by. Michael sighed and walked to class still shaking. Michael absoutly hated World History, Luke and Calum were both in the class and Michael was forced to sit inbetween the two. It basically ment that he got in trouble when Luke and Calum were talking. Sitting in his seat Michael thought about what Dan had said, maybe Michael was too clingy and that was the reason that Calum had replaced him.   
“Yes I’ll come to an All Time Low concert with you” Luke shreiked and Michael paled. He didn’t even need to know the rest of the conversation he had missed to know that Calum had ofically replaced Michael. He couldn’t do this, he really couldn’t so he texted the one person who he still had. Ashton.   
Hey Ash, Can you please come get me? He texted hoping he would reply in the next few minuetes.  
Yeah I’ll pick you up at the office in 5 Ashton replied and Michael smiled faintly. Ashton was his lifesaver. Michael had met Asthon a few weeks ago at a party where they both knew the band that was playing. He had listened to a drunk Michael ramble about his problems and made sure he was safe in the morning. It led to a friendship that Michael didn’t share with Calum or Luke. Michael was scared of losing Ashton to Calum and Luke so he just never mentioned the older boy.  
“Mr. Clifford you’re wanted in the office” the teacher glared and Michael stood up ingoring the confused look from Calum and Luke.   
Quickly he hurried out of the room right into Ashton’s arms. The older boy was quick to pull Michael into a hug, painfully aware of the growing wet spot on his shoulder. Ashton didn’t know who had upset Michael this much but he had a feeling it had to do with Calum. Since Ashton had known Michael Calum had always been the root of Michael’s problems. It was ridiclosious and he was tired of seeing his friend cry.  
“Is there something wrong with me Ash?” Mikey mumbled and Ashton was quick to shake his head.   
“I promise you there’s nothing wrong with you Mikey. Why would you even ask such a dumb question?” Ashton muttered while rubbing Mikey’s back. Mikey had pressed himself into Ashton’s side and they were standing in the hall by the classroom Mikey had left.   
“Because Calum’s replaced me with Luke” Mikey wailed sinking down onto the ground holding his head. He couldn’t believe this, his best friend of seven years gone to one kid because Mikey wasn’t good enough.  
“Well then Calum’s a shit friend” Ashton spat pulling Mikey back into his side. The younger boy stayed right there and cried.   
Ashton picked up Mikey and carried him out of the school and towards his car. Mikey didn’t say anything the entire time which worried Ashton. He was used to Mikey always talking or laughing or something that wasn’t sitting in silence.   
The drive to Ashton’s house was silent the only noise being Green Day on the radio.   
“Come on Mikes, lets go in” Ashton sighed frustrated. He was going to kick this Calum Kids ass.   
They both walked up to the house with Mikey tucked underneath Ashton’s side. Needless to say when Mikey’s phone went off with a call he automatically paled. He knew exactly who was calling, Calum had sent his ringtone as American idot as a while ago and Mikey had left it. Before Mikey even had a chance to decline it Ashton had snatched the phone up and answered it.   
“MIKEY, What the fuck you okay man?” Calum yelled into the phone and Ashton raised a eyebrow. Mikey was caught up in this dick.  
“Mikey’s fucking fine. Thanks for asking” Ashton spat into the phone his lips in a tight line. He was pissed this dick was being mean to Mikey and acting like it wasn’t his fault.   
“Who the fuck are you. Where’s Mikey” Calum spat into the phone. He didn’t know who this guy was back he was fucking over him.  
“Mikey’s asleep. He passed out after he finished crying. I’m Ashton the guy who comforts Michael after his supposed best friend makes him feel like shit” Ashton spoke his voice carefully flat in order to hear the gasp he knew Calum was going to take.   
“What do you mean I make him feel like shit? Where are you I need to talk to him” Calum mumbled and Ashton gave him his address.   
Soon a dark headed boy appeared at his house and Ashton glared down at the boy. He was taller and going to use it too his advantage.   
“You better be fucking nice to him. Poor kid gets to much shit from you” Ashton spat and lead Calum back into his room. Michael layed on the bed curled up in the fetal position tear stains still on his cheeks.   
“Wake up Mikey, Calum wants to talk to you” Ashton whispered softly and Michael eyes opened.  
“Don’t lie to me Ash. He’s hanging out with Luke” Michael frowned tears starting to form in his eyes and Ashton was quickto pull him in for a hug.  
“I promise I’m not lieing to you. He’s right here” Ashton whispered and pulling back revealing Calum to Michael.  
“Are you still angry about me being friend with Luke” Calum asks trying to sound comfoting only really sounding defensive and Michael shook his head.  
“Is there something wrong with me” Michael asks Calum and Calum’s eyes widen. If he had thought about it he would have realized he’s been blowing Michael off for Luke ever since the two had become friends.  
“No, I pomise that nothing is wrong with you. I promise that I’ll stop blowing you off for Luke. It’s not fair and I’m sorry I’ve done it” Calum whispered pulling the older boy in the hug.   
“Promise” Michael asked.  
“Promise” Calum repliedand Ashton smiled down at the boys. He could leave them alone for now, he’ll just go play with Harry and Lauren.

**Author's Note:**

> It'd be great if you like Kudos or Comments on my work


End file.
